Always Return
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Short story about the true love shared between a pompous boy and his soul mate, showing that, no matter what happens, their love is strong enough that, in the end, they will always return. bad summary, not my best quality story. earlier work!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ashley  
Age: 16  
Boyfriend: Draco (since 4ever)  
Best Friends: Pansy, Millicent  
House: Slytherin  
Year: 2007, 6th (year in Hogwarts), November 5th  
Hair: Long, blonde with side bangs (like Ashley Tisdale)  
Eyes: brown  
Personality: Flirtatious, sly, cunning, sexy

Ashley was in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Draco and her sit by each other.

"Draco, I have a big secret to tell you." she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I love you." she said with a sly grin on her face. Draco reached over to her face, held her neck and kissed her passionately. It was amazing! He was an awesome kisser. "Draco, he's watching us," she said after pulling away slightly. Apparently, Draco had his eyes closed as he kissed Ashley.

"Oh...." Draco said blushing and noticing Snape standing in front of their desks. The fact that he was blushing put some color in his pale face.

"Ooooooooooo" said the class as one voice.

"I guess I'll let this one slide since this is the first time you've kissed in my classroom, but not next time," Snape warned. Ashley knew that Snape let them go because they were his favorites and that they were in his house.

After class, Draco told her to meet him in his room right after dinner. He also told her to make sure no one followed her.

"Okay" she said with yet another sly grin because she had a pretty good idea of what they were going to do. She went up to her room after dinner to put some thing hot on. Ashley picked an aqua tube top and kaki Capri's. She sprayed So....desirable on her neck and wrists. She opened her door to see a trail of black roses leading to Draco's room. She smiled to herself and knocked on his door.

Ashley was greeted by his lips crashing down on hers. He led her - still kissing - to his luxurious bed and fell back. "So.....Why did you invite me here?" Ashley asked teasingly.

He simply thrust his lips upon hers again and sliding his tongue into her mouth. He started to slip his robes off when Ashley pulled apart from him.

"Draco, we can't. I know that I love you and you love me, but we're only 16."

"Well, technically, I'm 17," he pointed out.

"I know, but just because we're of age, doesn't mean we have to."

"I understand." Draco brushed his hand across her cheek and caressed her lips. He then started kissing her. Ashley felt it deepen and then his lips moving lower on her face to her neck, occasionally stopping to suck.

They fell asleep cuddling and watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

The next day, they awoke by Ashley's great owl. It was a notice that there was going to be a Christmas formal dance. You had to wear a dress or tux. Just then a barn owl from the school shot through the window. She picked the note clutched in its beak. It said:

"Dear Ashley,  
You are so beautiful, and I want you to wear some thing beautiful to the dance. I hope you like it. Will you go with me?  
Love,


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP: "Dear Ashley, I think you are beautiful and I want you to wear something beautiful. I hope you like it. Will you go to the ball with me? Love…"

"Harry?!" Ashley screamed. "Doesn't he know that I'm taken?!" She then noticed two more barn owls come in with a big box (obviously with Potter's note). She opened it and revealed a beautiful dress made of red silk. It had a halter neck, a relatively deep, plunging neck line and a giant slit up the side, yet it still managed to look modest. "How gorgeous!"

"You aren't really going out with that creep, are you?" Draco asked.

"No...but just look at this dress!"

"I could always buy you a better one," Draco persisted.

"No. I think I'll give Pothead what he deserves," she said sweetly.

"But he _doesn't_ deserve you! You're too good for him!"

"Thank you, but you're not getting it. Just trust me. I'm the Slytherin Princess," Ashley said quietly and sweetly, as a big sly grin spread across her face.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short…and poorly written. I just wanted to transfer some of my stories on other sites here for more people to enjoy…if they can enjoy this crap. Well, at least I'm trying to stay optimistic. Please, bear with me. I don't have a beta anymore, and I don't fancy getting a new one, so deal with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

She said absolutely nothing. The day of the dance, Harry confronted her. "Are we still on for the dance?" he asked.

"I talked it out with Draco and the answer is yes." Ashley pecked him on the cheek. "Don't tell Draco about that." With that, she slipped off.

That night, Harry met Ashley out side the Great Hall. "Wow. You look - wow."

"Thanks."

"I mean, I knew that you were beautiful and that the dress was beautiful, but together - wow."

"You're very sweet. Let's go." Pansy and the other Slytherin girls squealed in shock at Ashley's date. They immediately started dancing. After a waltz and a fast dance, she asked him to go fetch her some punch. "I tire easily."

When Harry came back, he found Draco snogging her. A slow song came on before he could say any thing and they left to dance. Their lips never parted until the second slow song ended.

"Malfoy, she's my date, so -"

"Back off!" the blonds said in unison.

"Look, Pothead, I only went with you to get the dress and break your heart." Ashley saw his baffled expression. "I'm a Slytherin. What else would you expect?" She stood up, merely inches from his face. "I'm a bad girl," she whispered. "Don't get involved if you can't stand the heat of hell." She brushed her lips against his. "You should know me better than that."

Harry stalked off and Ashley went back over to Draco and sat on his lap. "Where were we? Oh, right," and they started making out again.

"You are a genius," he said in between kisses.

"I know!"


	4. Chapter 4

From then on, Draco would mysteriously vanish after classes and after dinner. He would disappear longer and longer each day and Ashley was suspicious.

One night, she got fed up with it and he came into the common room at midnight.

"Where have you been?" Ashley snapped like an impatient mother. "We haven't had a date since the Christmas dance. You've been gone longer and longer each day. What's up?" she asked sternly.

"What are you talking about? You're tired, you shou-"

"I'm not the least bit drowsy. I want to know where you've been the past two months, and I'm not leaving until I get an ans-_you've been cheating on me, haven't you?!"_ she yelled, wildly hypothesizing.

"Ash, I'm not doing anything like that behind your back. Just calm down," Draco said.

"Calm down? Calm down!? _How do you expect me to calm down?!_"

"You are such a drama queen!"

"- and why should I believe you? No man would _ever_ tell a girl that they're cheating on her. They want their fun and they feel the need to act all macho and manly and-"  
She was cut off by his lips crashing on hers.

"You should know that I love you with all my heart and that if I can't tell you something, it's because of something very important to me," he explained.

"If you love me that much you should know that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," Ashley whispered.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to stay much longer this school year," he confessed.

"Oh, but you'll be back next year, right?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I can't promise you that."

Tears of deepest love and concern welled up in her eyes making them burn. Ashley closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his soft, steady heartbeat as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and onto his robe. They sat down and eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

One night, Draco told her he would leave later that night, so they slept in Draco's room.

They were spooning and Draco had wrapped his arm around her hip. At about 12:12, Draco carefully got up to go.

"Where are you going?" Ashley whispered from the bed just as he was nearing the door.

"I'm going," he explained turning around to see her sitting up and fully alert. "I told you, tonight's the night."

"I'm going with you. I-" Ashley started to say.

"No!" Draco said cutting her off. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?" she asks, genuinely confused.

"No reason," he lies. "I just want you to stay here." He kissed her very gently, so gently, in fact, that her whole body tingled from the sweetness in it.

"Wow. You must really love me and want to settle down with me."

"Why would you say that all of a sudden? You should have already known that."

"I'm saying that because you never kiss just any one that gently and sweetly." A broad smile spread across her lips as if to laugh silently.

"I'd laugh if this moment wasn't so serious. I love you." He gently pushed her back down and drew the covers up to her shoulder. He left her with one more kiss and silently swept through the door.

Not too long after that, Ashley heard a loud ruckus going on. She decided to see what was going on.

She followed the loud roar of noise all the way up to the astronomy tower where tons of teachers, students, and people she'd never seen before cursing and hexing each other. It was massive chaos. Pieces of the ceiling had pelted to the ground which was splattered in blood.

She saw a broad streak of black rush past her, and heard a familiar voice yell, "Ashley!"

"Don't look back," another familiar and stern voice commanded him. Another flash of black streaked past, close behind the other two.

"I'm not finished with you!" it screamed. It was Harry!

She followed them out on to the grounds and saw Harry take down two big death eaters with one curse. Hagrid was also battling a blonde death eater by merely using his strong, tough skin he had inherited from his giantess mother.

"Run, Draco!" Ashley's eyes were torn away from the game keeper and in stead settled upon two figures heading for the gates. She then recognized the stern voice as Snape's.  
She saw one of the big death eaters hit Harry with the Cruciatus Curse.

"No!" roared Snape's voice. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord - we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

As Potter and Snape yelled and fought, Ashley ran to Draco. He was far away, but they were able to embrace each other. "I love you," they said in unison.

"More than any thing," she said.

"More than life itself," he said. They kissed passionately. Ashley put her arms on his shoulders, Draco, likewise. A rush of wings sounded and Snape grabbed Draco's left hand and tore off towards the gates. His right hand only parted off of her left at the last possible moment.

He had a look on his face that was determined and it seemed to say, "I love you. We will be together in the end. I promise."

"I hope so," she whispered with tears constricting her voice. Ashley stood there until she saw them disappear just outside the gate.

Then, she knelt down in despair and cried. She had let the only one boy she truly loved slip from her grasp. Now he was gone and she'll probably never see him again. All sound seemed to fade and the glow of the burning hut dimmed as she was swept by her own grief.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the year, Ashley's grades fell tremendously and she kept herself locked in the room of requirements writing songs.

One day, as she was singing, someone stopped outside and listened. "Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you. I want nothing more than to see you there. Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn.

"If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love. Let me never ever wake again and maybe tonight we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn.

"Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream. It's not real but it's ours." The visitor's eyes widen at the pure tone and power of her voice and the emotion she carries with it. "Maybe tonight we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn."

Ashley then gets tired and decides to go to bed. She exits the room to find Harry Potter in the hall.

"What do you want, Potter?" she said gently. She had no room to hate. Only grieve.

"Nothing. I just was walking by and I heard you singing. You sound really good."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. "I'm guessing that song was for Mal-Draco." Wrong thing to say.

"No kidding, Sherlock!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "How _dare_ you talk about Draco in front of _me_!" and with that, she stormed away.

She curled up in bed fifteen minutes later and wept. With a tear-constricted voice, she sang the last line of the song once more before she drifted to sleep. "Maybe tonight…we'll fly so far away…we'll be lost before the dawn…"

The second to last day of school was very sad indeed.

Eerie music played due to the merpeoples' screeching wails and Hagrid came walking down the aisle between many chairs. It was Dumbledore's funeral. He was carrying his body which was wrapped in a purple cloth spangled with golden stars. The body was placed on a white marble table and Hagrid retreated back down the aisle to sit next to a sixteen-foot giant (his half-brother).

The music stopped and a little tuft-haired man in black robes began to make a speech.

Ashley's mind wandered to Draco. Where is he now? Why was he with Snape just after he'd killed Dumbledore? What was the important thing he had to do that night? Did he succeed? And, most importantly: Is he still alive?

Tears threatened to engulf her eyes once more, but she held them back and shoved that horrible thought out of her mind.

The screams of several people aroused her of her thoughts. Ashley noticed that white flames erupted around the body and the table on which it lay. White smoke spiraled into the air and then, the smoke and flames disappeared and left a white marble tomb.

Arrows flew through the air - the centaurs' tribute - and the creatures slunk back into the trees. Likewise, the merpeople sank back into the Black Lake.

Ah. The Black Lake. How Ashley missed the clear nights she and Draco would spend stargazing and cuddling.

Every one left. She gazed at the glassy surface of the lake one last time and turned around and entered the castle.

One year later, all of the Wizarding World rejoiced at the wonderful news that Voldemort had been destroyed once and for all. Word also spread that Harry was keeping certain Death-Eaters-turned-good some where in the countryside.

Ashley just felt that Draco was among them, so she searched for three weeks until she found a small, abandoned apartment. She knocked and Harry answered.

"Where is Draco?" she spat.

"He can't come right now."

"Why not? Did you kill him? Damn it, Potter! You've hell to pay! I ought to-" She couldn't speak, for she saw a bleach blonde man with cold, yet loving, grey eyes look over Harry's shoulder. Tears of joy streamed down her face making her mascara run.

Draco pushed Potter out of the way and started kissing her roughly, yet gently. Ashley melted in his arms. He supported her by grabbing her cheeks.

"I told you," He said pulling away.

"Oh, Draco, I've missed you so! I thought you were gone forever! I never stopped hoping! Oh, I have so many questions!"

"Me, too. Like this one." Draco got down on one knee, held open a black velvet box and said, "Will you marry me?" The ring had a diamond on it that was the size of a small strawberry.

"I-I-I don't know what to say!" She stammered.

"Say, 'Yes'."

Ashley bit her lip and screamed, "_Yes_!" She flung herself into his arms and started kissing him. When she pulled away he slipped the ring on. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes. You are," he said.

They got married three months later on a beach. They kissed at sunset. They had fraternal twins. One looked exactly like Ashley and they named her, Cassidy. The other one looked exactly like Draco and they named her Ye`lah.

And so, they all lived happily ever after! The End!


End file.
